


The Space Between Two Bodies

by Only_1_Truth



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bottoming from the Top, Ethan is incorrigible when he gets going, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Victor tolerates (loves) it, virgin-eating-monsters made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth
Summary: Victor realizes that his virginity might actually shorten his lifespan, since some beasts seem to hunger for that - so he asks Ethan for help with that.  Ethan is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Ethan Chandler/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	The Space Between Two Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I'm writing in the James Bond fandom, but I just had to try my hand at these two dysfunctional blokes ;) Enjoy the sexual shenanigans! A million thanks to the ever lovely [Roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns), who despite not being native to this fandom went through and beta-read this for me in record time!

“If we’re going to do this, it’s probably best if you top,” Ethan explained, expression remarkably calm considering the circumstances. By contrast, Victor was pretty sure that he was on the verge of spontaneously combusting from a combination of embarrassment and anxiety. He had very possibly never wished for opium more in his life, to take the edge off his mind - but if he was going to lose his virginity, he wanted to be completely in control of his faculties. 

No doubt seeing Frankenstein’s nerves, Ethan stopping midway through the process of undoing his shirt buttons, seriousness giving way to one of his typical grins. “For the first time, anyway,” he added. 

Very ruffled and off-balance and not liking it - but even less liking the possibility of meeting up with another creature like the one they’d encountered two nights ago, which had preyed upon virgins and nearly eaten him - Victor glowered and retorted, “You’re under the assumption that I’m going to enjoy this enough to come back for more.” Nonetheless, he began shakily following Chandler’s example, going for the buttons on his shirt. 

“Well, I do plan to make this as enjoyable as possible,” Ethan replied, unruffled. Before Victor could snap at that comment, too, he went on, “Everyone deserves to have their first time be a good time.”

The increased gentleness with which Ethan said that last phrase made Victor inclined to believe that he meant it, which deflated the doctor a bit. Having no handy retort, he simply nodded jerkily, dropped the subject, and also dropped his eyes down to the subject of his buttons. They were far more slippery than he remembered, and rebelling against his usually nimble fingers. Chandler, meanwhile, was naked to the waist. “Here, let me help you with that,” the American offered. 

Taking in a breath for words that never crystallized into an actual sentence, Victor just exhaled in a wordless huff and dropped his hands. It took a monumental effort to stand his ground as Ethan came forward, his shirtlessness making him seem larger somehow, and daunting. The following realization that he’d soon be equally naked - and then that they’d both likely be a lot more naked - adequately froze up Victor’s brain so that he just stood and stared stupidly off to one side until Chandler was pushing his shirt back and off his shoulders. Realizing that his trousers were undoubtedly next, the younger man belatedly backed up, skittish at the idea of Chandler helping him with those. Thankfully, the gunslinger seemed to have other priorities. Walking towards the bed with an idle, strolling step, Ethan suggested over his shoulder, “There are lots of ways to do this with some clothes on, but it gets complicated and messy - and I don’t see you as the mess-lovin’ kind, doc.”

“Quite correct,” Victor confirmed. That was actually one of the reasons he’d agreed to do this at Chandler’s place, after he’d made this request of the other man. “Although my studies have informed me that a certain amount of mess is unavoidable.”

“Oh, definitely.” Chandler looked back at Victor now and said that reply with entirely too much delight. Victor wrinkled his nose in distaste. Ethan went with the response, shrugging and retorting, “If you find it all so gross, you can call this off at any time. I love sex of just about any flavor, but I know how to stop.”

Strangely reassured by that statement, Victor got up the gumption to reach down to the fastenings of his own trousers. Ethan seemed to have gotten his undone, but hadn’t stripped them off yet, as if waiting for Victor to catch up. “After this past weekend’s escapades, it’s become very obvious that my lack of sexual experience might shorten my lifespan,” he deadpanned back by way of answer.

Ethan sat on the bed. His fly gaped open, and it was suddenly difficult for Victor’s eyes not to wander towards the parted fabric - and what lay beneath. “You could always ask Dorian. God knows he’d be eager to help you out on that, if you’re not so keen on me.”

Victor made a wincing expression. An unexpected ripple of aversion rolled up his spine, a reaction notably unlike the nervousness he’d been feeling up until now. “Oh, Mr. Gray’s eagerness is actually part of the problem, not the solution,” he said truthfully, looking down at the workings of his fingers rather than meeting Chandler’s eyes as he admitted, “I don’t know him as well as you or Ms. Ives, but I know enough to imagine how he’d react to _a virgin body_ at his disposal.” It had taken effort to speak his fears boldly, but they were entirely true. From their few interactions and from the plethora of stories, Victor had a good picture of Mr. Gray’s predatory nature, extreme sexual appetites, and most of all his tastes for the rare and novel - like virginity. “I actually imagine that having intercourse with you might make me safe from him as well, to say nothing for other various monsters.” 

Predictably, that got Chandler to laugh, snorting and then chuckling as he bent to remove his boots. “So Mr. Gey’s a predator then? That’s a pretty harsh thing to say about someone,” he opined without looking up.

Since following Ethan’s lead hadn’t caused any issues this far, the doctor continued to do so, wandering over to the bed to sit down on it, trousers undone but still hiding his lower body sufficiently. It still felt very scandalous, however, to sit with one’s trousers open on a bed next to another similarly half-naked man. However, all it took was a moment of thought to realize that the nervousness he felt now around Chandler was nothing compared to the aversion he felt when thinking of himself and Dorian Gray in the same position. “Not really,” Victor defended, trying to stay focused on the mundane conversation so that he didn’t start overthinking his internal reactions too deeply, “I share no hard feelings for any predatory animal.”

“Oh?”

“They simply do what is in their nature. And it is in Mr. Dorian’s nature-” Victor pulled off his last sock, then settled his hands back on his thighs and puffed out a breath. “-To lure in bedpartners like some men hunt down curiosities in forbidden locations, if only so they can boast that they acquired them.”

Ethen had gotten his shoes and socks off before Victor, and had just been leaning forward with one elbow on one knee, chin in hand, a baffled mixture of emotions on his face as he watched Victor through his explanation. It was hard to say if the American was amused, impressed, or just plain overwhelmed by Victor’s detailed analysis. “That… is a bit on the nose,” he finally admitted, though. He even looked a bit uncomfortable as he said it. 

“And so,” Victor made himself go on… but no more words came out. He sucked in a breath, then his throat seemed to squeeze shut, and his lips refused to shape a coherent sentence. 

Being an utter arse, Ethan’s only assistance was to smile a little and echo in his easy drawl, “And so?” 

Snapping a glare towards the man next to him, it was irritation that pushed Victor through his mortification. Ethan had a way of doing that - eliciting strong emotional responses from people. Right now, he was eliciting offended annoyance from Frankenstein, enough to urge the latter into standing, bluntly stating, “And so let’s get on with it before I decide I have no interest in you as a bed-partner either,” and then pushing down his trousers and pants all in one go. It helped that he had his back to Ethan now, although when he kicked out of the remainder of his clothing, he turned around stubbornly, daring Chandler to comment even as he felt his heart just about stop with panicked embarrassment. Despite working with naked, dead bodies almost every day, he was not very accustomed to revealing his own for the perusal of others. 

And Chandler was definitely perusing it: eyebrows rising, the American did a very obvious once-over, brown eyes sliding heavily from Victor’s head to his toes and everywhere in between. “Well dammit, doc, if you’re this forward, how the hell are you still a virgin?” was what he finally chose to respond with. 

Rolling his eyes and relaxing a little, glad at least that Ethan’s first comment wasn’t a direct comment on his body, Victor sarcastically replied, “You’d be surprised how little leeway my forwardness earns me. My views on religion and the handling of dead bodies, for example.”

“Yeah, let’s not be forward about those things - at least today,” Ethan was quick to interrupt, standing and coming forward all in one movement. It was a bit startling, and sometimes Victor forgot just how swiftly the gunman could move. No wonder Sir Malcom had hired the American on for dangerous situations where speed and impetuousness was advantageous. Crowding a bit into Victor’s personal space and making the doctor acutely aware both of his own slimmer build and slighter stature (as well as his comparatively greater state of undress), Ethan went on in an altogether lower tone, “Let’s leave the work behind and just stay focused on _this_ , shall we?”

Telling himself that that sounded efficient, and efficient was good, Victor managed to stop staring at Ethan’s chest and collarbones long enough to flick his eyes up and nod stiffly. “Yes. Yes, let’s,” he agreed… then found himself staring at Ethan’s torso again. Victor had always been married to his work, finding neither inclination nor time for practicing interpersonal relationships (especially sexual ones), and the current societal views towards homosexual relations had perhaps also played a role… because Victor couldn’t remember ever being this intrigued by a female form. He tried to remind himself that it was all just flesh and bone, blood vessels and nerves, but at the same time he couldn’t ignore the niggling voice in the back of his head that reminded him, ‘ _You could have easily paid a woman for this at any time, and yet here you are, now, with Ethan Chandler_.’

Victor stubbornly locked that little voice up in the back of his mind. Everything else faded into the background anyway as Ethan met his eyes and said, still low but softer this time, “Now how about you get on that bed and I’ll catch up with you in the clothes department? Then we can see about giving you some new experiences to pick apart later with that analytical mind of yours.” And with that, he lifted a hand to press two fingertips against the middle of Victor’s forehead. 

Batting the hand aside, Victor tried to stride towards the bed with confidence... and not as if he was fighting the urge to cover up his arse and genitals with every step. “You’re enjoying this far to much,” he accused.

“That’s the point of sex, isn’t it?”

“Some would argue that the point of sex is procreation,” Victor pointed out logically, even as he sat on the bed and scooted a bit more to the middle of it. From there, he honestly wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Well, unless you have some body parts that I’m not aware of hidden in that spare frame of yours, I don’t think that procreation is going to be the point _at all_ this evening,” Ethan also had a very logical reply, making Victor blush because he’d walked into that comeback, he really had. Even as he spoke, though, Chandler was eyeing him, lifting one hand to brush his hair back out of his eyes. 

Unable to ignore the scrutiny, Victor finally gave in to the urge to draw his legs up closer to his body, wrapping his arms around them a little. The weather was such lately that the days were very hospitable, but the nights got cold, and now it felt like some of that chill was breathing across all of his exposed skin, raising goosebumps. “What now?” he prompted.

“That depends - are you really okay with topping?”

From what little knowledge Victor had acquired via illicit reading (the most he could do to prepare for this, after he’d settled on this plan of action), Victor was reasonably certain that sex between two men could go very poorly if things were not done correctly. He had a general, biological idea how ‘topping’ vs ‘bottoming’ went, but still ventured hesitantly, “By which you mean I penetrate you?”

“You and your doctor speech,” Ethan grumbled, but nonetheless replied, “Yes, that’s what I mean.”

“Is it really a good idea to put me in charge like that?”

Surprisingly, Ethan’s response was a slow smile so wicked that Victor felt his ears and cheeks immediately heating up just from looking at it. Putting his hands on the hem of his trousers to finish the undressing process, Ethan stated frankly, “Darling, you’re under the impression that I won’t be perfectly in charge even with your cock in my arse.”

Too stunned for words, Victor just sat frozen with his mouth halfway open even as Ethan finally stripped all the way naked and moved to pull something out of the bedside drawers. When Victor’s brain caught up with the rest of him, it didn’t manage to do much, because then he found himself staring at the other man’s naked form, helplessly transfixed. He’d seen plenty of naked men before, but they’d all been dead… 

“Keep staring,” Ethan surprisingly encouraged, the cheeky bastard, as he took a small jar and then came to sit on the end of the bed opposite Victor. His expression was entirely too smug and mischievous, and dammit, Victor wasn’t sure how to handle this side of Chandler when he could also see the man’s cock and balls. Then it got worse when the American unscrewed the jar to reveal something viscous, dipping two fingers in, and shamelessly added, “Because I’m about to give you one helluva show. Now watch - if you ever try this with someone else, whoever’s bottoming better do this or it won’t be much fun.”

Always one for learning new things, Victor felt his brain engage, and he sat forward a bit more. Some of his embarrassment was pushed aside, although it came back again to steal his breath away as Chandler leaned back against one of the bedposts and reached down between his legs, smearing oil directly towards the tight muscle of his arse. Victor was pretty sure that he made a little choking noise, scandalized, but Ethan’s only response was to laugh. “Just keep this in mind, doc,” he said, voice hitching just the faintest bit as his fingertips pressed against his own hole, “If we do this again, I’m going to make you do this part.”

“Not a chance. That is so unsanitary,” Victor retorted on reflex. His words felt hollow, though, lacking bite as he found himself watching without blinking. He saw the moment Ethan’s fingertip just slipped past the tight rim; even in this compromising position, it was impossible to ignore the impressive shifting of muscles as Chandler moved.

Another smile and an amused huff. “And cutting into corpses _isn’t_? Ah fuck...” Ethan’s tone shifted and his eyes fluttered closed, something that he’d done eliciting a response. Despite himself, Victor found himself interested in what could distract the man from talking. Cheeks burning, he made himself look less at the tension and flexion of Ethan’s arm, and more at his hand, at the private portions of his body. The man’s cock was stiffening, going from flaccid to a stiffening curve against his working forearm. Noticing Victor’s attention, Ethan said with a crooked smile, but a voice slightly breathier than before, “Don’t knock it ’til you’ve tried it, Victor. Men can come just from this, if their partner’s good with their hands.” As if to emphasize that he himself was good with his hands, Ethan grunted and pressed a finger further into himself, pumping more and more deeply. The oil was making his movements slick, although when he added another finger, Victor could _hear_ evidence of his movements, and wasn’t sure whether this fascinated or disgusted him… which pretty much summed up Frankenstein’s entire reaction to this. The logical part of his brain told him that he was watching a normally proud man stick fingers into his own arsehole, the same hole that he shit from, but that logical voice somehow kept getting drowned out by the low hums of pleasure Ethan kept making. Glancing up, Victor noted how the American’s eyes were happily half-closed to mere slits, and where he wasn’t contorting to finger himself, his body was relaxed. 

Maybe this was a tolerable experience after all. 

“All right. I’m almost ready for you.” Ethan hadn’t said anything in some minutes, and Victor hadn’t noticed the relative quiet until it was broken. Startled, he looked up guiltily from where he’d been watching Chandler stretch himself with three oiled fingers. There were spots of color on the gunman’s cheeks now, and his eyes were very dark. Voice low and just a little rough around the edges in a way Victor hadn’t expected, Ethan coaxed, “How about you just lie back now, doc?”

“Lie back?” Victor echoed, wondering when his brain had gotten so scattered. Surely staring at another man’s nethers shouldn’t have him so distracted? “But I thought that I was top-”

“Don’t worry, you are,” Ethan was quick to reassure, even as he pulled his fingers out of himself, wiping them negligently on the blankets next to him. Fastidious nature reawakened, Victor made a face of disapproval. “But sometimes the person getting fucked in the arse gets to be on top, all right? Especially when the person doing the fucking has zero experience.”

Narrowing his eyes, Victor bristled just a tad and guessed, “You’re patronizing me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe just a little,” Ethan admitted with another one of those half-smiles. Then he rocked forward onto his knees, going from lounging to looming in the space of a breath. His cock stood out from his body in a way that Victor, despite himself, was fascinated by. “Now are you going to follow my advice, or do we stop here?” he said a bit more firmly, folding his arms and raising one eyebrow. 

The reminder that this process had more steps - steps that involved Victor - had the doctor’s heart-rate picking up within his ribcage, his lungs momentarily forgetting how to work so that his answer was quieter than planned. Still, he was looking Ethan right in the eye as he said, “We keep going.”

“Good.” Ethan’s smile returned, fully-fledged. His arms unfolded so that he could reach out and grip Victor’s elbows, physically urging him back down onto the bed. “For a moment I thought I’d gotten your knickers in a twist.”

Acquiescing and stretching out awkwardly, Victor retorted, “If I’d wanted knickers involved, I’d have gone to someone other than you to solve my virginity problem.” It still felt strange to be exposed like this, despite how very exposed he’d just watched Chandler being. Therefore, the simple act of lying down became somehow complex and fraught with difficulties - like where to put his limbs, how to relax the curve of his spine.

Surprisingly patient, Ethan merely sat back on his heels, watching Victor figure himself out. He was a bit curious about Victor’s answer, though, and cocked his head slightly while asking, “So… do you not like women?”

Feeling suddenly vulnerable in a whole new way, Victor looked off to one side, mumbling only just loud enough to be heard, “Not so far.” Then he glared rebelliously up at Ethan, daring him to make an issue of it. By now, Victor had settled himself on his back, knees drawn up in one last bid for modesty.

The gunslinger had the good grace not to make an issue of Victor’s possible (probable) homosexuality. Instead Ethan lifted his hands in a universal peaceful gesture, and then said, “In that case, I’m sorry to break it to you, but I’m about to ruin you for all sex.” Before Ethan could be worried about this pronouncement, Ethan winked and added in a huskier tone altogether, “Nothing will compare.”

A good portion of Victor’s tension and anxiety cracked, shattering to give way to a cough of laughter. “Oh, you’re just that good, are you?” he returned with a hefty dose of skepticism.

Not sharing that skepticism, Ethan tossed back his head to get strands of hair from his eyes, and proclaimed proudly, “I am.” Sliding forward confidently on his knees, he rested a warm hand on Victor’s knee, making the smaller man jump at the sudden warmth. Said hand skimmed slowly along his thigh as Ethan continued in rumble, “I also care that my partner feels good - and let me tell ya, that’s more rare than being good.”

Ethan’s voice was doing that thing again where it was achingly sincere, and somehow that was more unsettling than when he was teasing Victor about being a virgin. It felt so much more… intimate… when Ethan was looking at him like that, so straightforwardly, and spoke to him with the same assuredness and steadiness which which he’d taught Victor how to fire a gun. Emotions snuck up on Victor unawares, making him suck in a breath and tense up, even as Chandler’s hand reached his hip, pausing to just cup his flank and rub a soothing thumb against the jut of pelvis he found there. “Shh, shh, easy there, doctor,” he crooned.

“Is that how you…?” Victor had to stop and swallow thickly, his heartbeat loud in his ears and his stomach fluttering and doing odd things. His cock was doing odd things, too - although Victor blamed that on pure adrenaline, blind anticipation. “Is that how you calm down a horse, back where you come from?”

“Okay, no talk about work _or_ horses while the two of us are naked,” Chandler declared, rolling his eyes. Then a bit of wicked humor came back as he added, “Unless you’re going to tell me I’m hung like a horse.” He glanced down at himself significantly, and Victor’s eyes couldn’t help but follow, fixing on the American’s cock. “That’s okay then.”

Trying not to giggle hysterically as nerves combined with the ridiculousness of this conversation, Victor replied, “I’m afraid I don’t have much experience to compare to in these matters. As for living cocks, I’ve really only my own to measure you to.” 

“Such dirty talk,” Ethan said with another one of those damn winks that made Victor’s face go all warm. “You really know how to flatter a man.”

“You must be easily flattered then. I’m not even bothering to tell you whether I’ve seen dead cocks bigger than yours.”

That predictably had Ethan making a face, and also lifting his free hand to rub it over his eyes. “Dammit, Victor, you can’t talk about dead people during sex!”

Fighting back a silly grin that seemed determined to spread across his face, Victor lifted one arm and tucked it behind his head, daring to get more comfortable. “We’re technically not having sex yet.”

Ethan dropped his hand and seized on that particular far too quickly. “Well, then we’d better fix that, shouldn't we?” he grunted, then startled Victor with another one of those powerfully quick movements that Chandler seemed so unexpectedly capable of: one moment Ethan was kneeling by his hip, the next he’d swung a leg over and was straddling the doctor’s middle. Victor looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. “Ready for me to take you for a ride?”

At some point, Victor’s cock had become just interested enough that it was now brushing against Ethan’s arse, which had the effect of further stiffening that part of Victor’s anatomy. Muscles in his lower abdomen that he’d never really thought much of before gave an involuntary clench. It took effort to rasp out, “Isn’t it me who’s supposed to take you for a ride?” Everything he’d read about topping - being the party who penetrated the other - indicated that he would be in control.

But Ethan just smiled a slow, lazy smile and reached up to pat Victor’s cheek and then cup it to keep his attention. Leaning forward a little, Chandler said from close enough to feel the warmth of his breath, “You can keep thinking that, darling.” Then he shifted his weight, just a bit, yet it was enough to suddenly have Victor sucking in a breath of surprise, sensations rolling up from his nether regions. Grinding down a bit harder, Ethan finished, “Right up until I ride you right out of your pretty little head.” And with that he placed a kiss on Victor’s forehead and sat back again, leaving the doctor under him utterly at a loss for words. Victor’s brain didn’t even know what to focus on more: the distracting shift of Ethan’s muscles, visible with every movement and so different from Victor’s far sparser build; the friction against his cock as it slipped between Ethan’s arsecheeks, which were still slick from his earlier ministrations; the fleeting but warm kiss to his forehead; or the fact that Ethan had called him ‘pretty,’ something that he’d never been told before. It was all too much to dissect at one time, and that was before Ethan reached down and back, and suddenly there was a warm, oiled hand wrapping around Victor’s member.

The sound Victor let out was entirely beyond his control and entirely indecent. And it obviously delighted Ethan. “Now that’s what I like to hear. You like this, doc?”

Victor could only nod blindly, eyelids falling closed as he rode out the wave of unexpected pleasure. The assault on his nerve endings was technically no stronger than when he masturbated - which he _did_ do, thank you very much - or at least it shouldn’t have been. After all, a hand was a hand, wasn’t it? The same carpals and metacarpals, phalanges wrapped around a penis? And yet somehow, when it was Ethan doing it - hand calloused, his actions largely outside of Victor’s control - the experience felt entirely different and more overwhelming. 

“Glad I prepared myself so well, because you don’t look like you’d last through much more waiting,” Ethan’s smug voice cut through the fog of sensations in Victor’s mind, getting him to irritably open one eye. Chandler was smiling delightedly again - but the truly distracting thing Victor noticed was that Ethan’s free hand, the one not busy with Victor’s cock, had reached down towards his own cock. Victor couldn’t look away as Ethan’s hand gave his member a slow but firm tug or two, bringing it to full stiffness before sliding past it to fondle his own balls. Somehow, Victor could muster neither clinical detachment nor disgust. He did, however, almost miss the American's next words, “You ready for the main event?”

Victor snapped his eyes up to Chandler’s face. “What?” he asked intelligently. In his defense, it was hard to think with all of his blood going south, especially when Ethan changed up his movements so that instead of stroking, he pressed Victor’s cock into the crease of his arse and just rubbed it there. 

“I mean,” Ethan said in that slightly patronizing voice from before, only Victor was in no fit state to point it out this time, “are you ready to learn what it feels like to not be a virgin anymore?”

The very thought made Victor a bit dizzy, but the upside of the current situation was that it was hard to be shy or embarrassed now that he was high on endorphins. So Victor sucked in an unsteady breath and nodded.

But of course Chandler had to be an arse about it. “I can’t hear you, doc,” he chided.

Digging round in his psyche until he found a proper glare, Victor did his best to look menacing even though he was pretty sure that his blush had spread down onto his chest, and Chandler had his cock in one hand. “Yes! Yes, dammit, is that what you want to hear, you great bloody basta-!” Victor’s attempt at temper was dashed entirely as Ethan smoothly raised himself up, and then when he lowered himself down again, fed Victor’s cock right into his hole. It was like nothing Victor had ever experienced or even imagined before; he had no context for this. It was also so pleasurable that he momentarily forgot how to talk, and his vituperations collapsed into a shameless gasp. Eyes closing and head rocking back, he felt it as Ethan pushed smoothly and steadily down, consuming Victor’s entire cock - his entire _world,_ it seemed - into tight heat. Squeezed from every angle, it was reflex to claw at the bed, as if to try and ground himself. Ethan grabbed one of his arms at the wrist, pinning it to the bed by his knee, and Victor saw no reason in the entire universe to fight the minor possession of that limb. After all, Ethan had already entirely possessed another _appendage_ by the time he was fully seated. 

God, but the sensations were good. Almost intolerably so. Victor found himself wriggling, feeling both too much and not enough, his body mindlessly seeking more. “Hey, now, none of that,” Ethan panted, for the first time seeming a bit out of sorts himself. When Victor opened his eyes to look, he saw the American’s chest rising and falling with deeper breaths than before, that darkness of dilated pupils back in his eyes. Meeting Victor’s gaze, Ethan sat down on his lap more firmly, also reaching behind him to grab one of Victor’s thighs near the hip - arresting the motions Victor had been attempting. “I’m adjusting here, so you can damn well wait until I’m ready.”

The one hand Ethan hadn’t ensnared flexed and clawed at the blankets, and Victor began to realize how maddening his current position was. He’d never had sex before, but he knew to the core of his being right now that he wanted to _move._ He let out a noise that was somewhere between a strained keen and a snarl, as he tried to express his exasperation at Chandler but probably just sounded needy instead. When he tried to express in words just how cruel Ethan was being, holding him still like this, all that came out was gasping and broken swearing. 

It was also clearly becoming apparent that Ethan was doing this on purpose. Mouth still tilted in that damned smirk of his, the gunslinger refused to move, and when Victor attempted to buck his hips upwards, Ethan merely grunted and settled his weight down more firmly. By the way he’d bitten his lip, head tipping back momentarily, he was not unaffected - but neither was he moved. “You’ve waited this long to have sex - what’s the rush?” he said blithely if a bit breathily.

Victor snarled at him. Actually snarled, teeth bared. He moved his free hand from the blankets to one of Ethan’s knees, gripping it hard, contemplating digging his nails in. Then Ethan did something - clenched his arse, Victor would parse out later - and Victor was reduced to a gasping mess again, hand falling open. 

“Now, if you want me to do this, we’re following my lead, got it?” Ethan said with a ludicrous, infuriating amount of calm. Victor, head lolled back and chest heaving, bared his teeth again. “Nuh-uh. None of that. I’m in charge because I’ve done this before and am an expert - if we did doctor stuff, you’d be in charge, and you know what I’d do? I’d fucking do what you told me to.” Victor rather doubted that, but he was in no position to argue. Right now, he was just about ready to give his left leg for Chandler to just _fucking move already._ Instead, the gunman’s voice turned suspiciously friendly, as he asked, “You know what would get me adjusted faster, and ready to really bounce on this nice cock of yours?”

God, but Victor wanted that more than drugs… He got bleary eyes open, probably looking a bit wild with want. “What?”

Letting go of Victor’s wrist so that he could reach back and press down on _both_ of Victor’s thighs now, Ethan grinned unrepentantly and dipped his chin downwards. “Touch me.” 

Following the gesture, Victor’s eyes fell upon Ethan’s cock, standing up stiffly and leaking now, something that previously he’d have claimed he had no interest in. Even now, of course, Victor’s main interest was in his own cock, which was screaming for more sensation and friction… but it wasn’t as if sexual organs were inherently disgusting. They were just parts of the human body. Victor worked with those all the time. 

Seeing that Victor was on the cusp of making a decision, Ethan coaxed, “Come on, you’re not the only one here begging for some stimulation.”

“I’m not begging,” Victor found enough temper to shoot back. He did prop himself up on his elbows, though, even as he pointed out, “And you’re perfectly capable of touching yourself - which I am currently not.” And he was definitely mad about that. If he’d known that Chandler was going to be a bastard about this… Would he have gone to someone else? Looking up at Ethan’s face, though - the playfulness mixed with something kind, the rugged features that Victor knew well - he realized that he probably wouldn’t have. Damn. 

“Yeah, but I want you to do it,” Ethan drawled stubbornly, still refusing to move, although Victor picked up faint quivers in the muscles of his thighs, his abdominal muscles, his arms. He wanted to move - he just wanted this more. “Want to see those clever fingers of yours wrapped around my cock.”

“And if I say no?” Victor challenged, just to test where the limits were. Beneath everything - beneath his moaning, beneath his snapping, beneath the undeniable eagerness for sensation that had been awakened - this was still an entirely new experience for him. A strange dark room that he had to be careful feeling his way through, less he get bruised by the unknown. 

Surprisingly, Chandler didn’t look offended, and only a little bit disappointed. “Then that’s your prerogative,” he surprised Victor by saying, joviality giving way to that American bluntness once again, “And I’ll still give you what you want - good sex - but I really would loosen up and get in the mood faster if you did it.”

Unsure whether to be flattered or touched, Victor didn’t move or respond for a moment. Insecurities were nipping at him, the omnipresent knowledge that he couldn’t be good at this because he had no practice, but… but Ethan hadn’t complained so far, and this particular transaction seemed open to negotiation if needed. Besides, if Ethan didn’t end up liking how Victor touched him, then he could bloody well take over and do it himself, yes? “Fine,” Victor gave in, then added sharply to save face, “But only because my entire brain is foggy, and I expect you to remedy that.” He shifted his weight onto just one elbow to free up his other arm for these new activities.

Mouth quirking up at the sides, Ethan amended, “Oh, I don’t think I’m going to make your brain any less foggy - not for the next little while anyway.” At the first exploratory, tentative touch of Victor’s fingers, though, Ethan hissed and admitted, “But I fucking promise to blow your mind if you jerk me off.”

“Seems like a fair enough trade,” Victor replied in a hushed voice, his faculties (what remained of them) focused on his task, as the touch of his fingertips became a firmer grip, Ethan’s cock warm and silky in his hands. There was a bit of oily slickness from what Ethan had had on his own hands, which smoothed the journey as Victor slid his fist closer towards the nest of dark curls at the base. 

Ethan dropped his head back with a positively pornographic groan, distracting Victor entirely. “Fuck yes, doc!” he exclaimed on a breath. It sounded like a proclamation, a prayer; Victor believed in no god, but he knew that Ethan was religious. There was something heady and spellbinding about someone speaking to him as they might to their imaginary deity, Victor had to admit. “Squeeze tighter… yeah, like that. God, that’s good.” Eyes closed, head still rocked back, Ethan began to hold up his end of the bargain slowly. Victor’s breath stuttered out of him as Ethan’s swiveled his pelvis in little circles, sending waves of sensation through Frankenstein. It was reflex to clench his fist, and Victor immediately stuttered an apology, loosening his grip. Before he could let go - fearing that he’d messed up already - Ethen was reaching forward to catch his wrist again with one hand. This time, he guided it forward, and soon both of their hands were wrapped around Ethan’s cock, and the gunslinger was smiling fondly down at the panting doctor. “I’ll let you know if you’re going to break me, doc, don’t worry,” he reassured, voice low and rough like warm velvet rubbed backwards. Then a bit of wickedness slipped in, an almost carnivorous glint entering his eyes. “Just be sure to let me know if I break _you_ , all right?” 

And with that, he really began moving, and it was like Victor’s entire world lit up. 

Stringing together multiple curse-words into a single, drawn-out breath, Victor felt every fraction of movement Ethan made - and the man wasn’t moving by fractions any more. Still keeping Victor’s left hand gripped around his cock, Ethan rocked his body up and down, a delicious slide that had the American groaning soon, too. “There we go,” he said, perhaps to himself, perhaps to his bed-partner, not that Victor was in any state to listen. Victor did listen when Ethan gave his hand a squeeze, however, reminding, “Don’t go limp on me now, darling, unless you want me to stop moving.”

“Don’t… bloody… stop,” Victor bit out even as he desperately tried to remember how to work his muscles in a coordinated way. Thankfully, Ethan was eager to help, and seemed more than happy to guide Victors hand up and down the length of his cock. Soon Victor was feeling the wetness of precum smearing beneath his palm, an unsettling yet intimate sensation. The intimacy increased subtly when Ethan pressed his fingers down between Victor’s, almost interlacing them. 

Ethan was only getting warmed up though, it seemed, and Victor couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy as the gunslinger rose up and then dropped back down swiftly, increasing the speed. “You can buck now, darling,” he panted, voice husky and inviting. He leaned forward, bracing one hand on the bed by Victor’s shoulder, his other still working with Victor’s to jack himself off. “You can buck all you like. There’s nothing stopping you but your own pride, right?” And with that he leaned forward a bit more, and Victor felt a tongue chase along the rim of his ear.

And that was when Victor did indeed lose the last of his pride. 

He had no experience, but his body seemed to know what to do - or at least what it wanted. As Ethen continued to bounce up and down, Victor arched his hips up to meet him. It took the doctor just a moment to realize that he needed more leverage, and braced his feet more firmly on the bed, allowed him to surge up harder. Soon there was the continual sound of their skin slapping together, and Ethan’s approval in the form of an “Oh fuck, yes!” Victor’s free hand somehow found its way to Ethan’s shoulder, gripping hard - and then hanging on for what felt like dear life as the pleasure he was feeling suddenly crested and peaked like a wave. Usually, when he masturbated, Victor was efficient and silent, no need for noise besides the odd hum of approval. Now, though, he’d already been gasping and swearing and it felt like the most natural thing to yell Ethan’s name in something between rapture and panic. 

Surprisingly, Ethan responded to that by leaning down closer, curling his free arm in behind Victor’s shoulders and pulling him up closer. The words he said were lost on Victor as his brain felt like it was knocked off its stem for a blinding moment (more than a moment - the pleasure kept mounting), but their soothing, gentle quality was not. Victor was used to orgasms being brief things (sometimes hardly worth the mess and effort), but just as he felt himself coming down, Ethan growled and swore suddenly in his ear, and there was wet heat spattering across his knuckles and torso - but even more than that, the tunnel of Ethan’s marvelous arse began suddenly clenching around him in spasms. 

And well… Victor definitely screamed. It was a good scream, from a subjective point of view. But from a personal point of view it was an erotically pleased noise that he’d never thought himself capable of making. 

For a time after that, there was silence except for their mutual labored breathing. Victor tried to clear his throat, swallow, and think of something to say… but words hadn’t come back to him. And he was half worried that whatever he’d say would make this awful, since none of his readings had told him what to say after losing your virginity to someone. Fortunately, Ethan spoke first: when the American inhaled to speak, Victor tensed, irrationally afraid that Ethan somehow had found this experience subpar, but all Ethan exhaled was “Hot damn.” That reassured Victor somewhat, even before Ethan sat back at Victor could see the stupid grin on his face.

Feeling too loose and languid to move, Victor just remained sprawled where he was as Ethan sat back and looked at him - the look on Ethan’s face prompted Victor to murmur, “You look like the cat that has just gotten the proverbial cream.” 

“Maybe I have,” Ethan returned with alacrity, and then reached forward with a hand… and stroked it up Victor’s middle, smearing cum everywhere. Just as Victor made a comment of disgust, Ethan lifted his hand and then licked the stickiness right off his palm, and now Victor definitely made a noise to indicate how gross he found this. Ethan was eminently undeterred, however, and with Victor’s soft cock still buried in his arse, the gunslinger leaned forward with an impudent look in his face and pressed his mouth right against Victor’s. The doctor made an indignant noise and squirmed, but that just opened his mouth enough for Ethan to swipe a tongue across Victor’s lips. It was impossible to miss the salty, tangy taste left behind, and when Ethan pulled back, Victor did his best to glare at him. The effect was probably somewhat ruined when Ethan then ran a hand back through Victor’s hair - the cum-covered hand. 

“Good god, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Victor finally squawked and batted Ethan back. He was still bodily trapped, though - not only joined with Ethan’s body still, but with Ethan sitting on him quite contentedly. “I told you that messes like this were exactly the reason why I haven’t been interested in sex before!”

Looking more amused than bothered by Victor’s tantrum, Ethan continued smiling. “Actually, you said that it was because you hadn’t found a gal who caught your eye, and you kept talking about dead bodies.”

“I’m sure I did not say that,” Victor stubbornly denied. He lifted a hand to his hair, not quite daring to touch it, but nonetheless finding spikes of his hair standing up to brush his palm. “Dammit.”

Now Chandler chuckled. “You were going to need a bath anyway - you’ve already got enough cum on the rest of you that the little bit more in your hair doesn’t make that much of a difference.”

“Says the man with no cum in his hair.”

“I think it’s a good look on you.”

“Fuck off, Ethan.”

Still looking indelibly amused, Ethan finally shifted his body enough that Victor’s spent cock slipped out of him. Both men made noises of soft discomfort, and Victor didn’t want to talk about how bereft he suddenly felt. He most definitely didn’t want to talk about how he found it comforting when Ethan, instead of putting distance between them, decided to stay in close proximity and be annoying. “Are you always this charming after sex, doc?” he asked, pulling Victor’s hands away from his hair and pinning them to the bed on either side of his head instead. 

Puffing out a sigh and resigning himself to dealing with this postcoital Ethan (and oh god, he now knew what someone was like postcoital), Victor gave him a withering stare and replied, “How would I know?” Ethan responded by chuckling and leaning down to press a kiss to Victor’s nose, while the doctor tried to squirm away. The latter hissed, “Are you always this damn _cuddly_ after intercourse?!”

That earned him one raised eyebrow. Ethan was still so close that strands of his hair were tickling Victor’s face. “Do you want me to stop?”

Victor tried to form a sharp “Yes” on his tongue, knowing that it was a lie as soon as the word refused to take shape. Ethan just watched and waited, giving Victor the time he needed to open his mouth three times before finally mumbling sullenly, “No.” 

“Good. Glad to hear it, because that was a pretty decent fuck, and I’m not keen on going anywhere,” Ethan admitted factually, and then finally got off Victor’s lap. All he did, though, was flop down on the bed next to him - and since it was not a magnificently large bed, this put them right up against each other. After struggling to share space for a moment, they settled with Ethan sprawled out on his back and Victor on one side, beneath Ethan’s right arm but with his back to him. When Ethan tried to get up to clean himself, the arm tightened around his collarbones, and after a little choking noise of irked surprise, Victor resigned himself to being Ethan’s… cuddlething. Whatever this made him. Reminding himself that this was Ethan’s bed and therefore Ethan’s problem, he took the edge of the blanket and vindictively rubbed as much of the cum off himself as possible before settling down. 

Ethan’s arm was still crooked around the front of his chest. One calloused hand cupped his shoulder like he didn’t want Victor to leave. Maybe that was what gave Victor the courage to eventually break the silence and ask with as much feigned nonchalance as he could muster, “So… So was it really decent? The sex, I mean.” He hated himself for how interested he was in the answer, in finding out whether or not he’d done… decently at this. 

“I don’t know - did you think it was?” Ethan replied back with far more sincere-sounding carelessness, and Victor found himself stumbling over words again, not sure if that was an answer indicating approval, or whether he should try to act blithe in kind, or admit that he’d found it mind-altering even if Ethan _didn’t know_ if he’d enjoyed it or not-!

Before Victor could work himself up into a state (although not before his breathing picked up a bit), the arm around his collarbones suddenly tightened, and the body behind him rolled until he felt all of Ethan - warm and sturdy - against the line of his body. Ethan’s chin tucked over his shoulder, and when Victor moodily looked away (feeling like his face was saying too much), Ethan merely murmured gently against the edge of his ear, “That was a joke, Victor. The sex was fantastic - _you_ were fantastic.” Lips and mustache were pressed against Victor’s ear, although he was too relieved to really think too hard about the fond gesture. “Ten-out-of-ten I would take your virginity again in a heartbeat.”

Relaxing now, Victor had it in him to smirk and scoff, “I’m pretty sure that that’s not a repeatable procedure.”

Instead of pulling away, Ethan threw his left arm over Victor’s middle as he answered, “Oh, I don’t know. I always thought of virginity more as a state of mind anyhow - and besides, you haven’t tried taking it in the ass yet. So you might still be a virgin.”

Victor most certainly didn’t feel all that virginal anymore - the cum still sticking to his hair helped with that. He took a moment to decide whether or not he wanted to tell Ethan to back the fuck off and get off him, but then decided that the man’s weight wasn’t altogether terrible. And since they’d already done some very intimate things, spooning together in bed wasn’t all that strange, was it? The evening was also getting cooler, and Victor wasn’t looking forward to a cold walk home… it was nice and warm right here. “Are you trying to convince me to engage in more sexual activities with you?” he asked, daring to be a bit playful himself. 

“I mean, if those monsters are still out for virgin blood, I just want to make sure that our doctor is as safe as possible,” Ethan was more than happy to play back. Victor found himself unable to contain the giggle that bubbled up, and he ducked his head against the pillow to try and hide it. What had started out as an act of necessity had at some point become something more, and he found that the idea of doing more… was not entirely repulsive. He didn’t say so out loud, though, because he feared that Ethan’s ego was already inflated enough. 

Maybe he’d say it later, though.

After a nap. 

Because he really was tired, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this comfortable when this close to another human being. Being next to Chandler felt natural - it had before now, hence Victor’s decision to go to him with this virginity issue - but now it felt more so. Natural enough, in fact, that he found his eyes drifting closed, and sleep stealing softly upon him, Ethan a comforting weight and warmth wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, definitely going to have to write in this fandom more. Hopefully Ethan's teasing didn't get too out of character - it was fun to write the brighter side of these two (I'll save the heart-grinding angst for another fic, haha)


End file.
